


Scared

by DNAGraceless



Series: Tell Me Our Future [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, parenting, slight sads with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Qrow and Winter's young daughter is acting out. But only towards her dad. Winter needs to find out why





	Scared

Khione had been acting up all week, and while at three years old her methods of rebellion were mercifully limited, but that didn’t mean they weren’t destructive.

Winter had just returned from a mission that had gone bad and left her half dead in the middle of hostile territory in North east Vale. The cherry on top was that it was part of Ironwoods initiative to take back mountain glen which he had somehow been cleared for, proving to Qrow that he was not in fact at capacity of how angry he could be at the general.

Winter was left on bedrest and Qrow was left to do everything for his daughter until Ruby could arrive to babysit while he was at school, and Khione had no sympathy for her father’s frustrations.

“Come on kid you have to put your shoes on,” Qrow sighed, kneeling down in front of the lounge, trying to wrangle the tiny sneakers on his daughter’s little foot.

“No!” Khione cried, kicking her legs.

“Please sit still,” he asked, managing to get the shoe on. Khione kicked her legs wildly, flinging the shoe off. Qrow exhaled slowly, grabbing the shoe.

“What’s wrong?” Winter asked, walking into the living room. Her hair was in a messy braid and she was wearing (Qrow’s) loose clothing to accommodate the heavy bruising on her abdomen.

“Your daughters being difficult.” Qrow said, reaching forward to tickle her, only to have his hand smacked away. “Come on kiddo, why are you being so mean to dad huh?”

“Hate you, want mama.”  
“Khione!” Winter cried in surprise. Qrow felt his heart break, almost instantly he felt tears build up in his eyes.

“Oh,”  
“Qrow,” Winter said gently, putting her hand on Qrow’s shoulder. He stood, handing her the shoe.

“She wants you.” He said, walking out of the room. Winter sighed, sitting beside her daughter and putting her shoes on without a fuss.

“Why did you say you hate your dad?” She asked carefully.

“He’s mean.”

“No, he’s not,” Winter assured her gently. “You’re lucky to have such a good dad. He loves you so much you know?”  
Khione didn’t say anything, just swinging her legs over the end of the seat. Winter crouched down in front of her to get her attention.

“Why do you think daddy’s mean?”  
“He scareded me.” She muttered, not looking at her mother.

“When did he scare you?”  
“He yelled at Jimmy. He was scary.”  
Winter sighed, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“Look, sweetheart; sometimes adults do… silly things when we’re scared. You remember when you and Yang and Blake were playing around with the little volcano you made, and it blew up and made a really big mess in uncle Tai’s kitchen? Even though you didn’t mean to?”  
Khione nodded, remembering the failed experiment and her uncle’s distress.

“Uncle Tai got mad, didn’t he? But not because you guys made a mess, but because you could have been hurt. James made a choice for work that ended up getting a few people really hurt, including me, and your dad got mad at him because he was worried. It shouldn’t have happened in front of you, but he didn’t mean to scare you darling; your father loves you more than anything.”  
“More than you?”  
Winter nodded. Qrow could live without her, but he couldn’t survive without his daughter. “Yes.”  
“Oh,”  
“You know your dad didn’t mean to scare you, right? He’d never do that.”  
Khione nodded, looking at her feet.

“Can you say sorry to your dad? I’m sure he’s really sorry he scared you.”  
Khione nodded and took her mothers hand as they went in search of her father.

 

 

 

 

 

Qrow was sat out the back on the chopping block they used in winter, trying not to cry. Ruby and Yang had never said anything like that, to him or Tai, he had no idea how to handle this. He sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly when the back door opened.

“Qrow,” Winter called.  
“Hey,” he said, standing up, wiping his face. “Everything okay?”  
“Yes; Khione wanted to say something,” She looked down at the little girl clinging to her pants leg. Qrow walked over, putting on a smile as he crouched down in front of his daughter.

“Yeah Princess?”  
“Sorry daddy,” Khione said softly, looking down at the dirt. Qrow smiled, relieved it had just been a phase.

“I’m sorry to Princess,” He wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, but he meant it wholeheartedly.

“Can dad have a hug?” Winter asked. Khione nodded and held her arms out for a hug which Qrow eagerly accepted, holding her close.

“Khione why don’t you go pick a jacket to wear?” Winter asked when Qrow finally let her go. Khione nodded, turning to go inside before running back to her dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you daddy,” She said, and ran of inside. Qrow stood, wiping his eyes.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Apparently she overheard you arguing with Ironwood and it frightened her,” Winter answered, trying not to make him feel guilty. “It was just an accident.”  
“I should have been more careful,” Qrow muttered, running his hand through his hair.

“It was an accident; it could have happened to either of us.”  
“I just… my semblance hasn’t really affected her yet. I thought maybe…”  
“Qrow you don’t need misfortune to know there would be a day she heard you yelling at James. Half of Remnant has heard you yelling at him.  She’ll forget about this; and now we know to be more careful,”  
 Qrow nodded, and Winter stepped forward to hug him gently.

“It was just a phase; she’ll be daddy’s girl again in no time.”  
Qrow gave a week laugh, pulling back to kiss her.

“Are you gonna be okay here alone?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Winter rolled her eyes, but smiled. “You have bigger things to worry about; like your job.”

Qrow groaned, dropping his head on her shoulder. “I hate exam’s.”

“You’ve faced worse. Now go, before you’re late again,”

Qrow grinned, kissing his wife goodbye and heading inside to retrieve his daughter.

As they drove to school, one thought bothered Qrow as the reality that his child was a mixture of himself and Winter hit him.

Khione’s teen years were going to be… a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> just something that hit me so i threw this together, please leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
